Ewe Loova
Ewe Loova is an author. She is best known for writing the Magic Girls book series. She confirmed a spin-off book, Katie Steeples: My Diary, to be released for Christmas in 2012. She is known for keeping her personal life private, generally not doing video interviews, and not revealing any information about herself or family. She has two daughters and lives in HL Ireland. Career In 1996 Ewe Loova released her first ever book, Magic Girls, which was originally to be called "The Power Girls". One of the characters, Wendy Weather, was named after her real life daughter. The books were not successful and her publicing company decided that they would not publish the second book. She wrote another book series for adults in 1997 - 2000. In 2001 she was signed to another publicing company who agreed to re-release Magic Girls that year. This time, the books were extremely successful. Soon after this, Ewe was contacted and asked if the books could be made into films. They agreed that they would release 3 films no matter how successful, but if they didn't do well they would end the film series at film three. She agreed to this, having already written the first four books by 2001. She later got rid of the fourth book and re wrote it. The films were extremely successful and continued after the third film, with the highly successful and waited for Magic Girls 10: The Finale being released in December 2012. Ewe confirmed the day after the film had been released that she would be releasing a Katie Steeples (Magic Girl character) spin off book. The book was confirmed for release on Friday 14th December 2012, called Katie Steeples: My Diary. In the tenth book, The Last Stand, Katie had been involved in an explosion and had been left unable to walk. It is unknown when the book is set but it is assumed to continue from where the last one finished, and it is unknown of the other Magic Girl characters will star. When the book was released it featurd Lily Lightning who was mentioned as The White Queen, but not shown. Ashley Waters was a main character in the book. Faye Fire also appears briefly in the book, and the now-dead Amanda Waters is mentioned. The only Magic Girls main character to not appear is Wendy Weather. In the book Katie tries to track down her sister, Rosalie Steeples, and eventually does but realises that she is now living in secret to keep other people safe from her evil powers. Katie decides not to speak to Rosalie and leaves her. In July 2013, Ewe Loova said that although the Magic Girl films had ended, she hadn't finished writing books for the characters in the books yet and would continue. Her new book will be released in October 2013 and will be called The White Queen. Following on from the first ten, the next in the official book series will be Magic Girls: The Next Chapter. Book / Film Differences Throughout the books there was a few differences but the films generally followed the books exactly. Magic Girls 10: The Finale had several differences to the tenth book (The Last Stand). In the book, Amanda dies, but in the film Ashley dies. Amanda is also not seen to die in the book, simply dissapearing, whereas in the film Ashley has a death scene at the end of the film. In the film Katie Steeples is also seen to possibly die, however there were rumours that she may be alive, whereas in the book she is injured but alive. Lily Lightning was very different in the tenth film to the books. The writers of the film said "it is a film so to make it more entertaining, we definitely made her a lot more evil than she was in the book. She is a much darker character by the finale film and Lauren Michaels really showed that well in that film". In the books, Lily realises that she has been "living a lie" and that she is evil. She decides that she does not deserve to be good, and starts her own army. She says that she will not kill innocent people. In the films, she kills her apparent friend Flower Girl to save herself, later kills a witch called Martha, hits Wendy Weather over the head to eventually save herself, and also attacks a leading red eye. She doesn't help the other Magic Girls when they need her and simply gives in to her evil side, laughing and even rolling on the floor laughing as they suffer. Ewe said that she was really shocked when she found out that the writers planned to kill the character of Ashley and said in an interview, "it was hard for me to imagine her not being part of the group. The twins were always the kind of center of the group so it seemed a shock to kill one". Involvement in the films Ewe has been involved in every Magic Girls film. She was determined to have Amanda O'Brian and Ashley O'Brian as the Water twins. Their mother, Hayley Weesta, had read the Magic Girls 1 book in 1996 and named her twins after the characters after finding out that she could not have their first names as Adam and Andrew as planned. Ewe said at the time, "The O'Brian twins are so talented so it would be fantastic to have them as the Water twins. They seem very alike". Ewe Loova had also wanted Jennifer Hunt to star in the films but as Faye Fire. Jennifer was unable to turn up for the Faye auditions and the role was given to Emily Cahr who Ewe thought suited the character more than Jennifer, despiting being very different in appearence. Jennifer Hunt then auditioned for Lily Lightning and was given the role, supported by Ewe. Laurel Eveson Thompason was the only of the cast to have no experience whatsoever in show buisness. Ewe said that she was "an adorable little girl" and thought that she would be perfect as Emily Earth. Ewe Loova was extremely happy when Sarah Blawhite auditioned for Wendy Weather and described her as perfect for the role of Wendy. Awards She has won several awards for the Magic Girls book series. Other Magic Girls related projects There was also a television show, Life of the Magic Girls, starring the film cast which was set in between films. It was a comedy series that showed the girls "living a day to day life at the Magic School". Ewe Loova co-wrote the scripts for the show. Category:Magic Girls